Fabricated Background
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Fabricado en el patio trasero, así fue como llegó a ser el fruto más codiciado de los Hellsing. Su As en batalla. Pero aquella ingrata lo había olvidado hacía tanto tiempo y él la esperó...aunque no importaba, tenía a su alumna y pronto tendría a su Ama.


Nombre: Fabricated Background.("Fabricado en el fondo" Traducción Literal)

Personajes: Alucard x Integra x Seras.

Advertencias: Amm chale pz hahaha zegun yo no hay nada malo, haber, amm alomejor y lenguaje obseno haha.

Disclaimer: Los personajes Mencionados no me pertenecen, son obra y creacion de :/ Koutha Hirano. La trama es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Fabricated Background.**

**.**

─¿Un humano? ¿Un perro? ¿O un monstruo? ─ Su voz femenina resonó en aquella oscura y fría mazmorra.

Él sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura blanca y filosa, sus labios chocaron contra aquellos caninos largos y filosos, que parecían tener luz propia entre aquel denso ambiente.

Ella también lo hizo, le sonrió mostrando su dientuda sonrisa, mientras miraba sin miedo alguno aquellos ojos carmín que ardían como el infierno mismo.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó mientras la miraba con aquella arrogancia que le caracterizaba.

─He venido a visitarte conde…─ hizo una pausa y suspiro como recordando ─ Tiempo que no nos vemos─ Él tomo un sorbo más de aquel fino vino, y la seguía mirando.

─Llevo cien años esperándote…y mira hasta cuando vienes a aparecer─ le reprocho mientras cruzaba sus piernas. Sentado en aquel trono, sintiéndose aún aquel desquiciado rey que alguna vez fue, la miraba interesante.

─No pensé que te desesperaras tanto…mira que ser ahora un siervo…─ le dijo retando su paciencia, ella había tocado la olvidada cicatriz reviviendo el dolor. La miro con desdén y ella se limito a sonreír más.

─Me olvidaste…─ musitó él, con aquella estremecedora voz que poseía. Digno de un mismísimo demonio sacado del averno.

─Corrección…no te olvide, tu reclamaste de Dios y paso lo que tenía que pasar… ¿Te arrepientes? ─ Hizo énfasis en esta ultima pregunta. Ella se defendió, él solo la miro y aquel ambiente denso se volvió pesado entre la guerra de miradas. ─Mírate que volverte un esclavo, un sirviente…¡Pero que ha pasado contigo Príncipe! ¡Tu eres el legendario! Y ahora te encuentras en esta fría mazmorra─ Ella estaba reviviendo el pasado, estaba resumiendo su "Vida", su presente.

─Tengo motivos para servir a mi ama humana…al igual que tu sirves a dos amos─ le dijo. Su sonrisa burlona se desapareció cuando aquel caballero le contesto y le recordó que no eran tan diferentes como ella creía.

─Alucard…todo en esta vida se paga…solo que hay un pequeño problema, a los humanos no les alcanza el tiempo. Para eso estoy yo, para llevarlos de la mano y que sean juzgados por sus malos y buenos actos…para llevarlos a la balanza─ le dijo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y es que tenía tiempo que no se deleitaba con aquel caballero sensualista.

─¡Jo!...que bueno que lo recuerdas…─ le dijo ahora burlándose de ella.

─Cinco siglos no son suficientes para lo que hiciste…nada es suficiente─ le recrimino mirándolo bruscamente. La mujer estaba parada frente a él, irguiéndose con orgullo, su esbelta figura era bien lucida bajo un vestido de encaje sobre tela, que llegaba hasta las rodillas donde se abombaba un poco, era de mangas largas con hermosos terminados en encaje del mismo color y cuello de tortuga. Esto hacia lucir más su blanca piel, era demasiado delgada, sus ojos azabaches y el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, perfectamente peinado con finales que parecían ondas, se removían a cada movimiento de ella.

Suspiro con arrogancia y se levantó como solo un rey puede hacerlo, solo dio un paso hacia ella y se encontró tan cerca, él acaricio su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos ante tal contacto.

─Me abandonaste…sigues siendo malvada─ le susurró el elegante conde. Ella sonrió como coqueteando abriendo sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con aquellas ardientes orbes.

─Ya paso la luna de miel…A-lu-card─ ella susurró al oído del príncipe mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

─Hmp…nuestro matrimonio ha quedado atrás…te olvidaste de mí─

─Ya te lo dije…no fue mi decisión, hay mucho trabajo aquí con los humanos─ el conde se alejo de ella, para caminar, se dieron las espaldas y ella susurró.

─Al fin y al cabo ahora tienes "Familia"…aunque─ Suspiró y con voz traviesa dijo. ─Fuiste fabricado en el patio trasero─ Ella decía la verdad, ahora el no estaba tan solo como cuando fue un hombre, cuando él, él legendario y todo poderoso príncipe sembró el terror para cosechar justicia. Ahora, su castillo, sus posesiones, sus fieles sirvientes los había consumido el tiempo reduciéndolos a nada.

Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar su gobierno de "Terror", al recordar como hacia sangrar a sus enemigos en los tiempos donde luchaba con coraje y pasión, en los tiempos de guerra. Su mirada pareció casi rozar la nostalgia cuando se lleno del recuerdo, de aquella sensación de traspasar a sus pobres victimas con aquel fuerte y duro madero, aquel que introducía en lo más intimo de sus cuerpos, dejándolos agonizantes y pidiendo piedad, mientras se ahogaban en sus "pecados". Él hacía justicia en nombre de Dios y de su reino y había encontrado la manera parara hacerla florecer…y es que la regaba con el agua del miedo.

Suspiro cuando se acordó del día que se ahogo en sus reproches, cuando observo el amanecer por última vez, reclamo con todo su corazón, fuerza y espíritu de Dios, cuando bebió la sangre de sus compatriotas…cuando se convirtió en el Rey No-Muerto. ¿Qué había echo mal? ¿Qué había echo mal para que Dios lo castigara así? siempre se encomendó a él, se persignaba y guardaba su espíritu en su nombre, evangelizo sus hombres como bono extra y aún así a ese sagrado ser no le parecía, entonces en un arranque, solo renegó de él. Y su destino fue el olvido…estaba destinado a vagar por la tierra en espera de Dios…para que, cuando se volvieran a ver las caras, él se acordara que de su pobre alma. A eso estaba condenado.

Siglos permaneció en silencio, entre las sombras, llenándose de la sabiduría del hombre, de la experiencia de no morir, de disfrutar y danzar en aquel puente de lo sano y lo completamente enfermo. Y es que…por más que lanzara piedras al rio o pisara la sombra…ni el agua ni la sombra iban a desparecer, tampoco iba a desaparecer esa inmortalidad, ese bendito don de los humanos. Según él, Dios amaba a los humanos, era por eso que tenían ese don, el don de la muerte, y es que era una puerta para estar con él. Pero para él, esa puerta la habían cerrado con un candado de oro. Y siguió su danza, su cantico sacado del mismo infierno a cada risotada, a cada burla y cada sollozo. Entonces, en aquella locura que solo el rey portaba, con aquella distinguida pero desencajada personalidad, quiso extender su locura sobre tierras británicas.

Volvió a suspirar hondamente, al tener en su mente el rostro de aquella mujer, del bono extra que ofrecía Inglaterra…era tan parecida a ella. Se preguntó si acaso, ella, era la reencarnación de su amada, su parecido, su cabello, sus ojos eran casi idénticos. Y por un momento creyó verla de nuevo en vida, esta vez no la iba a perder, no, esta vez él la convertiría en una no-muerta y dejarían que la eternidad los consumiera. Por eso se embarco a su perdición…Y esos cuatro malditos, contándose el prometido de su locura, le quitaron todo. En especial ese holandés.

Y como decía su singular acompañante, él había sido fabricado en el patio trasero. Ese holandés que tanto aborrecía, lo domó, lo manipuló y se aprovechó de un desesperado rey. Y después de todo, ni integrantes de aquella-ahora honorable-familia, sabían de la existencia del fruto más preciado, del triunfo de una jugarreta, de la debilidad por la humanidad. Él era tan secreto y codiciado, tan importante como lo fue en sus tiempos de gloria, tan temido, que la familia aprovecho su poder, se aprovecharon de él. Y ahora lo recordaba con lastimosa serenidad.

Pero llegaría su hora, él se las arreglaría para volver a ser, quien una vez fue.

Le molesto el saber que en verdad había sido fabricado, para aquella familia, para hacer crecer el honor, el prestigio y el ego de los Hellsing.

Se giro mirando a la mujer, ella ya estaba sentada en aquel trono, jugueteando entre sus huesudas manos una copa, le sonrió con sorna, tomo de la botella y sirvió aquel vino, un trago fue más que suficiente para ella, extendió con lentitud la copa y le dio al conde a beber.

─Es la hija que nunca tuviste…la que siempre deseaste y ahora la vez como mujer…también la deseas como mujer─ su voz suave y femenina era como una melodía compuesta del purgatorio con aquel acento penoso, adolorido pero esperanzado a la vez. Él la miró de nuevo, le estaba molestando de nuevo aquellas ideas. Y es que aquella chica de la que hablaban, estaba atrapada en la sensual seducción de Alucard. Convirtiéndose en una asesina de media noche, tal y como su maestro.

─La obligaste a cargar parte de tu castigo a tu lado…la condenaste y ahora quieres…─

─¡Cállate Maldita! ─ La interrumpió y se volteo el conde mirándola odiosamente. ─Ella escogió por si misma…yo no la condene a nada─

─¿Y que hay de tu Ama? ─ Cambio el tema mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Pudo darse cuenta de que siempre le gustaron aquellas botas de montar, de que su ropa ahora era elegante otorgándole un porte sin igual, se dio cuenta que seguía con aquel masculino y sensual cuerpo bajo las rojas telas que exigían cubrir al dueño de tremenda escultura humana. Su cabello ahora era más corto pero con aquel aura que te hacia desear tocarlo con los dedos para comprobar si era tan suave como se veía. Y su rostro, el más seductor de los hombres que con aquella sonrisa retorcida dejaba tu imaginación corta y te invitaba a algo más que pecar y matar ghouls.

─Ella es tu única opción de salida…de Libertad─ Alucard se mantenía observando la jovencita sentada en su trono. Y parecía que el único fin de su visita era venir a fastidiar. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Era la ama, era la dueña de aquel vampiro, lo tenía atado de manos hacia ella, pero por alguna rara cuestión, él se sorprendió de no desear estrangularla, de retorcer su cuello, de escuchar como su carne era quemada por las llamas de la hoguera, no, no tenía ese sentimiento como con sus amos. Él deseaba sorber su sangre como lo hizo con la chica policía, convertirla en algo más que humano –porque ella era demasiado fuerte para ser humana-, tenia ganas de clavar sus colmillos en la sutil y canela yugular de su ama y llevársela a que la eternidad los consumiera, a cantar de nuevo y danzar entre la locura observando como la humanidad se destruía así misma. Y como decía aquella chica sentada en su trono, ella era su opción de salida.

─Piensalo Vlad…porque te enfurecerás conmigo el día que me la lleve de la mano…Y ni una copa de vino me invitaras─

El príncipe sonrió ante esto último. Tomo aire hondamente y con una aquella curva en sus labios dijo.

─Los muertos van de prisa…─ Ella lo entendió se levantó de aquel olvidado trono de madera con suaves cojines aterciopelados y lo miro a los ojos.

─Esposo mío perdona si te olvide en este lugar…pero es que no pude resistir la idea de que quisieras a esa mujer, por eso te negué mi amor Alucard─ Lo tomo de los hombros y susurró con aquella voz compuesta.

─Pero tienes el amor de tu alumna…y tendrás el de tu ama─

Abrió los ojos, despertando de aquel sueño y se encontró sentado en aquella fría habitación, estaba solo. Una copa de vino estaba servida en aquella mesita aun lado de él, la tomo, dio un sorbo y la mantuvo en sus manos jugueteando el vino dentro. De pronto un suave toque de nudillos se escuchó en aquella puerta de perfecto caoba.

─Adelante─ dijo el vampiro. Temerosamente la puerta fue abriéndose y dejó ver el rostro de la agente.

─Maestro…─

─Pasa chica policía─ Ella se adentró ala grande habitación, pudo ver como su maestro estaba sentado elegantemente con las piernas cruzadas, como solo él lo sabía hacer, mientras la miraba sin los lentes y sin el sombrero puesto, jugueteando con la copa de vino en sus manos.

─Maestro…Sir Integra lo busca─ dijo mientras se paraba frente a él. De pronto aquellos pasos reconocibles para los vampiros se escucharon en aquella habitación, Victoria se paro un lado de su maestro, para no darle la espalda e Integra apareció frente a los dos vampiros.

─Alucard…tienes una misión, sales a Brasil dentro de una hora─ pronuncio su nombre provocando que él sonriera. El vampiro le extendió la copa de vino que anteriormente estaba en sus manos a su alumna.

─Bebe…─ le ordenó. Victoria lo olio y supo que no era más que vino así que bebió un poco. Alucard tomo la otra copa y sirvió la misma cantidad de vino elegantemente.

─Integra…¿Quieres acompañarnos en este eterno banquete? ─ le preguntó mientras le sonreía retorcidamente y le extendía la recién servida copa de vino. Victoria abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de él maestro de su maestro.

Integra sonrió con aquellos delgados y finos labios, lo miro con sus ojos azules y pronunció.

─No me hables con dulzura de la muerte…─ dicho esto se volteo regresando de donde vino. Alucard se levantó, tomo de la mano a Victoria y camino por donde Integra.

─Seras…sígueme en la oscuridad todo lo que puedas─ dijo sonriendo, mientras recordaba su platica con ella…Su esposa que lo había olvidado y visitado en sueños…La ingrata muerte.

* * *

N/A: Que onda banda? hahaha no pues aqui sacando un one-shot de Hellsing. Ha no ma amo a alucarD, pero haber que pedo explico por que esta medio fumado hahaha haber ze zupone que la chica con la que esta hablando es la muerte hahaha, hai wei, pero weno, hablan de todo el pedo, de Drácula y es como que toda su vida, y la chica de la que tuvo celos la muerte es de Mina Harker. y bueno yo le invente que vlad se enamoraba de ella porque se parecia a su esposa (la que se suicido), azi que pues se supone que aqui en hellzing Mina Harker es Integra y Lucy Westenra es Victoria hahaha pero wenO zi lo ze ztaa meedio fumado, pero ze ve que no he leido Drácula hahaha, no ma amo esa novela. Y admiro a Vlad. Y amo a alucard ¿Quien no? hahaha vale pz ezpero que les haya gustado. por cierto inspirada en el fic de "Todos los santos...Tres espisodios fúnebres" de Countess a ella, es la mera banda.

Comentario, sugerencia, chizme, chizte, mentada de madRe en reviews! Si no dejan review les echO a incognitO haha!.

Fic dedicado a Countess Erzebeth (una de mis heroinas escribiendo), al pollo, Tayuya-san, y si es que lo llega a leer Harmonie Roux...:D Harmonie ya estan en proceso tu pedido :D hahaha vale se cuidan sayonara. :)


End file.
